


Orientation (No Seriously.)

by KT_ExReplica



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: College AU, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Jack is a flirt, M/M, Modern AU, and shenanigans happen, hahaha, hiccup is a loser, jack pulls a prank, rated for boyish tomfoolery, then they get slushies later, without a foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup never expected to make such a fast friend on his first ever day of college. Jack on the other hand nearly has a heart attack and decides he really likes this kid. (Warnings A lil more than homo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation (No Seriously.)

The first time Jack Overland met Hayden Haddock, his first impression was… well… it wasn’t much to be impressed by - because if you knew anything about Jack was he always judged on sight.

Waht?

He was human, EVERYONE judged on sight and judging by the look (haha) on this kids’ face Jack would say he was pretty used to the whole I see you judge you thing. But either way- Hayden Haddock was sort of… unimpressive in a cute sense. He had a dorky face.

By that Jack meant it in the NICEST way possible. Like a dorky face was… well 10% human, 90% adorable dork- and adorable meaning no homo because he didn’t swing that way- but Hiccup (that’s Hayden’s nickname) had a really cute dorky face. He also had that nerdy hair too, the kind you want to mess up because Jack could TELL he was the kind of loser who brushed every morning like a good kid.

But it wasn’t his appearance and his wonderful skin stars (freckles) and his odd buck teeth and his funny nose that was too big for his face (looked like God ran out of the good genes there) and his skinny limbs and neck- Jack thought he was alright. (Like actually hella cute sort of alright, like maybe he’d kiss him if he was alone with the guy.)

But their first meeting during orientation had been pretty great. Jack thought it was probably the best thing that had ever even happened to him in life . Nothing else better could’ve happened in his opinion.

—-

Hiccup sighed as he sat down, orientation his ass- they always liked to make stuff interesting and ‘student friendly’ but… really here he was starting college and… well… he had been sorted to his section and all but no one seemed… interested in talking to him. It was like he was invisible all over again. Which really sucked because he had been hoping for a new start, some actual friends and all- but it looked like he was totally DOOMED to solitude.

Maybe this would be a great time to shave his head, go bald pick up Buddhism and go celibate.

"Haha, really? Bald doesn’t seem a good look on you."

Oh SHI- did he say that out loud?! Hiccup flushed, well shit, way to go and sound even more like a freak. Hiccup looked up hardly daring to believe that someone was actually talking to him- oh. It was that obnoxious brunette from half an hour ago who seemed pretty hell bent on flirting with every single woman in plain sight. He hated players and this guy seemed the type to have a fling with 6 girls at the same time, all the while holding the hand of another he promised they’d marry and have seven kids by the time they were 30.

"Nothing."

Hiccup mumbled- whoa okay so he was giving the cold shoulder so soon. He then looked at his welcome pack and sighed ignoring the other guy for a moment. He then heard movement and he looked up to see he HAD SAT NEXT TO HIM- the hottie- annoying dick had sat next to him. Clearing his throat Hiccup stared at him. Spiky brown hair, brown eyes, great smile (fucking gorgeous actually) really nice figure- oh man he was being gay again- shit didn’t his Dad scare the gay out of him already?

"Can I help you?"

He asked stiffly and the dick (hottie) chuckled smoothly and sat back leaning against the chair casually, easily- the flirty kind that most girls would swoon over (not him no sir-ee and this guy sure as HELL didn’t wanna flirt with him- no one wanted to flirt with the loser.) Hiccup deadpanned his cheeks flushing awkwardly at the pause thereafter.

"Well, common courtesy Hayden, is that people generally introduce themselves to one another, my name is Jackson Overland, you may call me Jack, Jackie, Overyou and please I know, I’m fucking gorgeous."

Ohhhhh Hiccup hated his kind-

"How do you know my name?!"

"Says it on your trainers dork."

Hiccup went bright red- oh for fucks sake- he forgot to RUB OFF THE MARKER WITH HIS NAME ON HIS SHOES! Jack burst out laughing and Hiccup now incredibly embarrassed hid behind his welcome pack, cursing the Gods and hating how he was such a fucking loser- and on orientation day where it would be the day of ‘forming alliances’ with people and all.

"Well. Fine."

Was all he could manage- still hiding behind his welcome folder. he stayed like that, hidden for a long while- hearing Jack shift round beside him, casually greeting some other students he had befriended already- in a way Hiccup was jealous, envious someone could be so damn good looking and have people skills and generally just not be a total mess like himself.

"So… what do you hope to major in Hayden?"

"Engineering sciences."

"Sweet, I’m undecided."

Well OF COURSE he was undecided. Jack’s kind were always good for nothing undecided drop dead gorgeous hunks who had nothing better to do other than saunter round-

Hiccup groaned- He needed to call his dad tonight and ask him to scare the gay away again because this was getting absolutely ridiculous- HE WOULD NOT PINE OVER A STRAIGHT MAN. jack was straight, very straight. Straighter than that wall and his Star Trek ruler.

Which was very straight thank you very much.

"So Hayden, what do you like?"

"You-"

WELP. ABORT.

ABORT-

"You- know uh stuff."

Oh NICE SAVE. Hiccup refused to look at Jack resolutely hiding behind his welcome pack still, not noticing as Jack leant down to finish tying his trainer shoe laces together. Jack smirked knowing the dweeb would totally face plant once he got up to go- it wasn’t bullying per se… More like friendly meetings with the floor and all. And besides Jack only pranked people he liked- meaning cute little freckled losers who wrote their name on their trainers-

And there was that lil homo angel on his shoulder singing a capella solo of taking it up the bum and adoring it till kingdom come. Jack shrugged and went to put an arm round the dummy, knowing the nerd would be freaking out by the blatant display of homo. True to this Hiccup DID FREAK OUT.

Yelping and squirming away he glared at Jack - like whoa who gave him the right?!

"Ever heard of personal space?"

"No not really, he and I… don’t really connect so to speak, you get me?"

Jack winked and Hiccup flustered slowly- this guy, this Jack was INFURIATING. Ugh, Hiccup didn’t want to sound like a drama queen (but he kinda was, he won Prom Queen in high school after all- it had been a joke he hadn’t appreciated- Astrid won it fair and square.)

"No."

Hiccup replied shortly turning to get up slowly, not noticing how Jack had tied his shoelaces together because really he had other better things to focus on - like Jack’s wonderful killer smile and the way he smiled was like a kitten rolling in the sun- Hiccup scooted away instead, not really wanting to get up just yet and sat down again, disgruntled by the return of his inner gay- because holy shit it was really making a comeback. Jack brightened at this, glad his new best friend was deciding to stay, so he threw his arm over Hiccup’s shoulders once more.

"So tell me Hay-hay, I can call you Hay-hay? Why the long face, shy? Hard for you to socialise? What’s wrong buddy, you can tell me annyyyyything~"

More like he was an embarrassment to the human race and really needed to stop being… well.. all that he was. (You just gestured to all of me.) But mostly a huge disappointment. And anything? Could he say that he though Jack was a giant prick and yet he wanted to smooch the hell out of him?

"I think you’re a nice guy Jack, but I don’t think this is gonna work out-"

What was he a lovesick chick? Actually that sounded pretty accurate. Hiccup stood up and Jack looked alarmed- reaching out for him. (Stop with the homo Hic.)

Hiccup shuffled forth, intending to just go back to his dorm and read manga and eat nutella because he was pining over a too straight man that would never want him. This was why you never got too deep into the gaydom.

"Look it was nice meeting you-"

Why was he drawing this out? Was this some masochistic joke on his behalf? Hiccup then turned away, not many people left in the conference room now as they had left to explore campus. Actually only he and Jack and a few lazy straggler. Hiccup then took a deep breath gearing up for the final rejection and took a dramatic step forward and-!

THUD!!!!!

Why did rejection hurt so much?!

Hiccup groaned, oh wait that’s right, he fucking just face planted to the floor. Just his luck to meet the hottest guy (he swore was hotter than the sun) and totally fail to chat him up, attempt to flee dramatically only to FALL ON HIS DAMN FACE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE GUY WHO WAS CURRENTLY KILLING HIMSELF WITH LAUGHTER. Hiccup hid his face- shit, shit shit, he was such a freaking loser!

However the laugher cut off sharply to a gasp of pure horror and Hiccup frowned- what? Did Jackson-gorgeous-as-hell-Overland realise just how gross he was or something? Hiccup turned to see the guy staring at him absolutely horrified. Hiccup didn’t know what was even going on now.

”Dude… yOUR LEG JUST FUCKIN FELL OFF!”

Jack looked absolutely shocked by this and Hiccup frowned- what-? Jack scrambled to his feet and knelt staring at Hiccup in horror. (Was there something on his face…? oh wait perhaps it WAS his face, it was pretty horrible)

"Dude Hay, my man, I am so freakin sorry I didn’t know you were that delicate, I mean like, well yeah you are delicAte but in a- a manly way and I just kinda thought it’d be fun to just yknow let you feel friendly with the floor cuz that’s what friends do aha, and and YOUR FOOT FELL OFF! Like I dunno how to break it- haha see my pun? I mean sorry, I mean like I dunno how to tell you this but…"

Jack looked so sincere it hurt Hiccup to look at him. (fucking precious)

"But your left foot fell off."

He finished in a whisper and Hiccup then got it. FINALLY. And he laughed- and laughed and laughed- Jack even joining in nervously like he didn’t know what the hell the joke was and why it was all so funny to the freckled nerd of a guy.

"Hay? you okay man, I mean like shit- it JUST FELL OFF, WHAT?! What the fuck…? I’M SO SORRY MAN, LIKE WHAT JUST HAPPENED- I DUNNO WHAT TO DO-"

And Hiccup simply laughed until his sides hurt and tears were in his eyes. Grabbing his foot much to Jack’s dismay Hiccup held it up and popped his trainer off to show off his prosthetic. Jack’s eyes became huge like saucers and Hiccup stifled more giggles.

"It’s okay Jack, it’s my prosthetic foot, it does that a lot. Like A LOT."

Hiccup smiled and Jack stared at him mesmerised his ears going a gross (fucking endearing) shade of red as he smiled goofily at Hiccup and took his foot marvelling at it.

"Whoa… you really got me good there. Sorry though, I mean- wow haha, who knew right?"

At those words Hiccup had to smile- well… if he fooled this loser then… maybe he didn’t have to worry so much about his false foot. He then took his foot back and under the very watchful eye of Jack reattached it quickly before getting helped to his feet by the very man who tripped him. The two of them took one look at each other and burst out laughing again as Jack helped him brush his shirt off and dust him off.

"Hey y’know you’re not so much of a dweeb as I thought- wanna go grab slushies from the cafeteria? On me of course."

Jack asked slowly and Hiccup tensed up but-… oh damn why the hell not? Hiccup then smiled and nodded grabbing his bag- (it had Captain America badges all over it!)

"Sure- you’re pretty okay yourself, I mean you are a huge dick-"

"Oh I HAVE a huge dick."

"JACK!"

"Oh Hay hay-"

"Hiccup."

"Whaat?"

"Call me Hiccup. Odd nickname, said to keep away trolls."

Hiccup said as they walked off towards the cafeteria, their hands ALMOST brushing close (no homo.) Jack smiled and nodded, okay- he could… use that.

"Sure then, Hiccup."

Hiccup grinned flushing slightly and knocked their shoulders together playfully. Jack snorted.

"Dork."

"Asshole."

"Freckles."

"Dipshit-"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Do you?"

"Touché Hic, touché."

Hiccup never thought his first friendship in college would come as quickly nor as abrupt as that, but looking back at it, he’d say he’d never dreamt his foot would’ve been the catalyst that started it all off.

And the slushies had been really great, until Jack thought it would be funny to tip his down the back of Hiccup’s jacket- which ended their first day together with Jack in the infirmary near coma, having a near death experience via Hiccup’s left foot.

But neither of them would’ve had it any other way.


End file.
